Shira validwar
There is no death, only rebirth. shira validwar was the Sith Empress after the Nova war. Shira Validwar's Empire ruled CWA until the end of the game. She first rose to power when she first initialized her Empire, The Mandalorian Assassins; however she did try a couple times to make a squad but was unsuccessful. Shira Validwar took over CWA in a day, this was done fast because of her rapid spreading forces, these forces took over CWA so fast because of how fast they were, they had captured Republic bases, and Jedi Temples. CWA was taken over so fast that the Republic scrambled to take back the game. This was unsuccessful. Due to the number of planets/lots Shira Validwar's Empire had captured, the planets started uprisings, these rebellions were strong, but not so strong to take down Shira Validwar's Empire. This series of events caused another war. The Republic surrendered a couple days later. In sense Shira Validwar was the most dangerous and strong being in the Galaxy, even before she had created her empire, the Republic was terrified that she had taken over so many planets/lots; But were not as concerned that she had started an Empire. Ever since the beginning, Shira Validwar had been the galaxies most dangerous being. The Republic could not comprehend the damages done by Shira Validwar's Empire. This started fear within the jedi order, and then they decided to fight back. Shira Validwar had done so many horrible things to the galaxy since she was first born, She killed masses of Jedi and Clones in just a matter of minutes, she did this for fun. Shira Validwar killed for fun and entertainment, this was one of the things that were brought up in a Jedi Council meeting about Shira Validwar's Empire. Shira Validwar was incredibly strong, she was once stabbed through the stomach with a five bladed lightsaber, still, she grinned and laughed as she slowly impaled her opponent, this was a very well known Jedi Knight, this infuriated the Jedi's Family. She then kicked the Jedi in the stomach thus causing him to cough up a heavy amount of blood, she then took his lightsaber out from her, then she kicked the jedi in the side while he was on all fours and then she impaled the Jedi through the back and then she shot him through the head and back three times. She then walked away and jetpacked her way to speeder and thus drove off and left the Jedi's corpse to rot. I can not respect my enemies. Childhood: The second Shira was born, she killed her parents by accident. Shira Validwar then killed everyone in the hospital, innocent children, nurses, doctors and patients all escaped, but were killed by Shira Validwar. Shira Validwar cried herself to sleep when she tried to sleep alone in the darkness of her homeworld. She cried herself to sleep every night. When the Republic invaded Korriban, Shira Validwar's homeworld-They were stunned to find out that everyone had been murdured. They searched for the answer, then a clone saw a person peering out from behind a burned building, it was Shira. They aimed at her, but luckily, a jedi with light blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin put both of his hands on they're rifles. He said to her, please, come out. We won't hurt you. she came out half starved and with scars and burns on her. He was shocked of what he was seeing, he then took her over his shoulders and gave her food. They became close friends, like a brother and sister. The Jedi said he can train her, so he did. When Shira was walking down a hallway to her quarters, she heard two Jedi talking about how they killed a whole group of droids. Shira Validwar was shocked that the Jedi had done this. Shira Validwar then went into rage mode and killed off half the Jedi order. When being pursued by the Jedi, Shira Validwar's master had said "stop". She then turned and looked at her Jedi master and saw that he was frowning, and tears were running down his face. She stopped and looked at him, she said that she couldn't believe that the Jedi were killing people, and he said it's not what you think, she then killed him by throwing a lightsaber at him and thus slicing his head clean off. She then planted bombs around the temple, as she walked out of the temple, she ignited the bombs and the temple went up in a huge cloud of smoke. Shira Validwar went on to join Death Watch, she was accepted and trained in the Mandalorian Arts. She then saw a Republic cruiser jump out of hyper space, she then ran and told her Death Watch leader, he came up with the idea that they should strike back, they took out four of the Republic LAAT's with missiles and when the Republic's LAATS landed, they immediately opening fire, Shira killed the Jedi and Clones. Shira then ran to her master who was injured fighting, he then said "Shira go!" She said, no! i'm not leaving you! Not to these Republic Scum! Thus he was killed, shira jumped up and sliced the clone trooper in half for killing her master. She then stole a Republic LAAT and flew it into the Cruisers Bridge, thus ejecting before crashing the LAAT into the cruiser at full speed. Shira Validwar then flew back to the camp site and saw that the soldiers from Death Watch gathered around her master, she then went over to him and spoke to him, then the last words she heard was "I love you". Shira Validwar started crying over the Corpse which had left a smile and tears running down his cheeks. The group of soldiers took off their helmets and saluted him and thus Shira Validwar left the planet. About: Shira Validwar had the galaxies most perfect body. Shira validwar’s body was extremely soft, smooth, gentle, fragile, squishy and perfect body. Her Skin color was pale. Shira Validwar had brown hair, Shira Validwar had Blue eyes, and her voice sounded like Ahsoka Tano's. Shira Validwar the galaxies most dangerous being, she made hobbies out of killing. When the time came for her Empire, she had her soldiers wear mandalorian super commando gear, she had her generals, commanders, and lieutenants wear mandalorian super commando captian gear. Her Sith wore Sith gear, Sith Lord gear, and Sith Inquisitor Gear. Her High ranking Sith wore Sith Lord Gear, her other ranking sith wore Sith Inquisitor gear. Shira Validwar also had second in commands, one of her second in commands who she was close to, was Bane Bloodstone. Bane Bloodstone was her boyfriend in the game, but this was not the reason why he attained the rank of Second in Command. Bane Bloodstone was loyal, and loving. He did anything Shira Validwar asked. Bane bloodstone loved Shira Validwar, they were so close that Shira thought of getting married. This was delayed, and then stopped by shira, as she had gotten a private message on Dantooine that Bane was Dying. Shira Validwar was surpised, and thought he meant in RP. This was not the case, one day...Bane did not come online anymore, shira did not believe that he had died. Shira Validwar had seven second in commands, these second in commands were powerful, wise, thinkers, and would only attend or accompany Shira in her council meetings.